


“i’m not going to apologize for this. not anymore.”

by ej (mirandabeach)



Series: dialogue, noun [4]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF), Normal Boots
Genre: M/M, i hate emily even more what a bitch, i hate my life, i wanted 2 make them kiss but it just didn't fit and im so upset why can't i move past hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirandabeach/pseuds/ej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please… please just let me in.”<br/>He was met with silence once again, and had nearly turned around to go back to his room for the night when he heard Shane’s voice come through the door.<br/>“.... Literally, or figuratively?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	“i’m not going to apologize for this. not anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> i got my good buddy spencer to give me some prompts and since they're sheff trash, this monster was born. it was supposed to be a drabble and im so mad enjoy this you little shit

“I’m not going to apologize for this. Not anymore.”

Shane had shut him out. Again.

This time quite literally. He had run out of Jeff’s room in a frenzy, nearly tripping over his own feet before slamming the door in his face.

Yeah, Jeff was trying to befriend _the_ Shane of the Normal Boots club. Which was an odd way of thinking about it, considering the two clubs were already friends and rivals with one another. Jeff had never been too close with Shane, preferring to spend his free time goofing off and playing soccer with PBG. So when Shane showed up to the field late one night, sketchpad and pencil case tight in his hands, Jeff was intrigued. The lights around the field were hardly bright enough for him to easily get some late night practice in, and he came out there to _draw_?

He turned out to be a tight-lipped bastard. The quiet, mysterious type if you wanted to call it that. It made cracking into that thick shell of his to get to an actual personality nearly impossible. But Jeff refused to give up, whether out of sheer stubbornness or something else… he didn't know.

Jeff rubbed his nose gingerly, wincing. It was sore and slightly throbbing after getting well acquainted with the door in front of him. He sighed and rested his forehead against the wood, taking a moment before speaking up.

“Shane.”

No answer. Not even a peep.

“Shane, I know you can hear me.”

Still nothing. He almost huffed out of annoyance, but managed to reign it in.

“I’m not going to apologize for trying to be your friend. I’m trying to get to know you better, and you keep pushing me _out_.”

He was _frustrated_ , sick and tired of thinking he was making progress when really Shane was just as far away as he was that night on the field.

There was some shuffling from inside the room. Quiet, muffled footsteps. Oh, thank _god_.

“Please… please just let me in.”

He was met with silence once again, and had nearly turned around to go back to his room for the night when he heard Shane’s voice come through the door.

“.... Literally, or figuratively?”

The door opened up a crack, revealing a sliver of Shane’s face. He looked sheepish, eyes glued to a spot on the floor. His cheeks were bright red.

 _‘Definitely embarrassed…_ ’ Jeff let out a breath, small smile coming to his face.

“Both?”  

“Don’t press your luck.” He scowled through the blush, but he opened the door wider, moving to the side so Jeff could come in.

The room hadn't changed much, the massive IBK collection still pristine on Jirard's side and Shane's still littered with drawing supplies and papers. Shane shuffled back towards his bed, sitting on it with his back against the wall, leaving as much space for Jeff as possible. Jeff took what he could get, letting his long legs stretch horizontally across his sheets. He waited for Shane to speak up, watching him pull his legs to his chest and rest his cheek on his knees. It was adorable, albeit a little vulnerable of him. In another life, Jeff might have told him so, hoping to see his cheeks flare even brighter in embarrassment.

… where had that thought come from?

While he was busy musing it over in his mind, Shane had turned to him. The trademark scowl was back and Jeff honestly didn't expect the next words that came out of his mouth.

“I'm sorry. For being a dick? I don't know anymore, just. Sorry for everything at this point.”

Jeff's eyes widened in surprise and Shane’s darted away from him again. But his body visibly relaxed, shoulders not so tense and legs uncurling a bit from his chest.

So Jeff went for it.

“Why do you do that? Push me away.”

Once again, Shane surprised him with an answer. An _honest_ answer.

“I'm scared.”

Jeff didn’t know what to think. ‘ _Scared? Scared of what?_ ” Shane didn’t get scared. He was intimidating and collected. Not afraid.

Was he…. scared of him?

“Scared of me?”

“No! No way in hell. I'm-”

He spoke quickly, a slight tremble in his voice. His eyes flashed with a flurry of emotions, and before Jeff could stop himself, he was placing a hand on his shoulder. To comfort, to hold, to just be _closer_. They were so close for once.

“I'm scared of another Her.”

Jeff had heard about the infamous Her. Only small tidbits; also from England, kind of a secret government agent, pink hair even _brighter_ than Hana's.

Shane kept taking after that, detailing all the ridiculous and manipulative shit She had put him through. And when he finally got himself away from her, he was terrified others would be the exact same way. So he built a wall, between himself and everyone else. Even the closest of his friends in Normal Boots couldn't get all the way through, caution and emotional self-preservation rising above his friendships.

He didn’t shove Jeff’s hand away, instead moving inch by inch closer, body leaning into the touch. He looked exhausted once he was done spitting vitriol about Her, head leaning to the side and the deep bags under his eyes growing darker with each second they spent in relative silence.

“Shane?”

He perked up slightly, looking to Jeff from the corner of his eye.

“I won’t be another Her. I promise.”

Jeff’s hand dropped from his shoulder, resting in the now small place between their legs. Shane dropped his gaze to where his hand had gone. He seemed to be pondering his words as he bored a hole into Jeff’s fingers, and color flooded his cheeks once again.

“I think I know that now.”

Shane’s voice was small, barely more than a whisper. His hand trembled as it reached out, curling around Jeff’s. His entire face was bright red, and Jeff couldn’t take it. It felt like his heart was slamming full force against his rib cage and up into his throat all at the same time. The affection pooling in his gut, the way his own cheeks started to feel hot the longer he watched Shane, the longer their hands were together. Shane’s face was turned away from him, looking towards his window. Moonlight started to flood into the room, and his hair caught the beams and made them glow.

So that’s where that thought had come from. It all made sense, in hindsight.

Jeff turned over his palm, lacing their fingers together and making their hands lay palm against palm. Both of their hands were clammy and it was honestly really gross, but neither of them would let go.

The silence was a bit tense this time. But Shane would tighten his grip every now and again, like a reassurance that even though he wasn’t talking, he was still there.

“Sleepy?”

Jeff couldn’t help the cheeky smirk that came to his face. He moved his shoulder up and down jerkily, letting out a light laugh that made Shane scoff. But there was a hint of a small smile on his face too, so Jeff considered it a victory.

The next thing he knew, there was a weight on his shoulder and light brown hair brushing against his face. He snorted, trying to blow it out of his nose when Shane let out another huff.

“S’what you get. Why are you so bony, Jesus christ…”

Jeff wasn’t quite sure how they got to this point. Not even 20 minutes ago, he was on the other side of Shane’s door ready to either break it down or throw in the towel for the night.

Now he had hair tickling the tip of his nose, and he could feel the other’s blush through his t-shirt. Their hands were still intertwined, Jeff running his thumb in circles along Shane’s skin.

Of course, he wanted this to happen. Did he think it was going to? Hell no. But once again, Shane took him by surprise and did something he didn’t expect.

Their entire friendship had been unexpected. He should really get used to it by now.

He finally let out a sigh, relaxing and leaning his head on top of Shane’s. He nuzzled into the soft locks and kissed the crown of his head, smiling when he felt the hand in his squeeze tighter.

Jeff thinks he’ll have a long while to start getting used to it.


End file.
